clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Too
Jacob William Too, better known by his nickname, Happy Too, and called 幸せ忍者 when he graduated as a Ninja, is a penguin living on Club Penguin Island. He plays many instruments. They include the trumpet, tuba, trombone, guitar and drums. Although he is also a good singer, he is also a great navigator. He is an Elite Puffle handler. He helped train the Elite Puffles with the help of Puffle Handler. Background Early Life Jacob was born on August 4th, 1991 in the USA to Lelantos and Nymphadora Too. He used listen to a lot of music and watch music TV shows. He also quickly got attached to music. When he was older, he would sing in the shower, his sisters would hear him though he would never get embarrassed, although, he was particularly interested in training Puffles. When he started school, he grabbed every opportunity he could to do anything Puffle-related. He always got A+ in all of his tests that were Puffle-related. When he was 13, Rockhopper introduced him to Puffle Handler. As he grew up, she taught him heaps. He soon got as good as her. When he got to the end of school, he aced his final exams - he whizzed right through them. Career When he was old enough, Puffle Handler told him about a job she was offered to do. She took it and later offered Happy the chance to train a special group of Puffles soon to be named the Elite Puffles. They were to be used in the Elite Penguin Force. When he got to PH, Happy and Puffle Handler were automatically given EPF badges. Training them would not be easy*. After he had trained the Elite Puffles, he settled down and waited for more jobs. Soon, he was asked to train another Elite Puffle** - a white one, and he accepted the job. Once he had finished training the Puffle, he settled down waiting for his next job. *For the full story, see Training the Elite Puffles **For the full story, see The White Puffle Training the Elite Puffles When Happy Too got the job, he met all of the Elite Puffles. All 7 - Bouncer, Blast, Flare, Loop, Pop, Flit and Chirp. He was told they were to be trained so they had special abilities. Each of their abilities were to be themed after their names. Bouncer's special move would be that he could throw snowballs. Blast would be that he could load himself into a cannon and fire himself at objects. Flare's would be that he could weld objects together and also light things on fire. Loop's would be that she could lasso moving objects. Pop's would be that she could blow bubbles capable of holding up heavy objects. Flit's would be that he could fly and retrieve far away objects. Finally, Chirp's would be that she could play the flute so loud that it could break through objects such as large ice cubes. It took serveral months to train them but in the end, it was done. They eventually move on to the Elite Penguin Force. Happy missed them terribly. He saw them now and then, though. The White Puffle A while after the Elite Puffles had left, and another colour of Puffle was discovered, along came a white Puffle wanting to be trained and end up as an Elite Puffle. Puffle Handler checked with The Director and all was well so they could train this new Puffle named Chill. Chill was trained to use it's breath to freeze things. This only took two weeks. When Chill left, Happy settled down and waited for his next job. Meeting Gary Months after training Chill, Puffle Handler introduced Happy to Gary the Gadget Guy. They were introduced as they were both a part of the EPF. Gary and Happy became acquainted quickly. When Gary was asked what he thought about Happy, he replied "A fine young lad. He's got a good mind and I think he will get far in inventing if he ever wants to join me. It is hard to believe that such an, as the kids these days would say, 'awesome' kid would be able to go so far. Normally penguins like that do not devote much time to things such as science and inventing but Jacob...er...Jake, rather, payed close attention to what I did and found it quite intriguing. As I said before, a nice lad at that. Also, if you are listening master Too, you may join me any time by becoming my apprentice.' When Happy was asked what he thought about Gary he replied 'He's awesome! I think a career change might be in order'. It is presumed that this means Happy might change his job to science and inventing. Gary was even so nice as to give him a scientist's coat. Becoming Gary's apprentice After hearing what Gary had said, he replied as soon as he could. His reply said the following: Dear Gary, Sure! I'd love to become your apprentice, Happy Too (a.k.a Jake) When Gary got this, he told the Director and the Director got some of his many spies to transport Jake from where he was living whilst Elite Puffle training. A plane came and picked his things up. He said his goodbyes to Puffle Handler and off he went. Whilst he was on the plane that also held his things, he felt a bit airsick but survived the trip. He was nervous. He would be living with Gary the Gadget Guy on Club Penguin Island! He couldn't wait! They landed on the Iceberg. Some boats took all of the spies, Happy and his baggage to shore. The spies then escorted Jacob to the Gadget Room. He couldn't believe his eyes! He was finally on the far away CP Isle! There in front of him was Gary and another strange looking penguin. Gary introduced Happy to the penguin. He said it was the Director. The Director then made him take an oath that he would never tell anyone what he looked like. Gary then showed him around Club Penguin and they even got a bite to east at the Pizza Parlour and got a hot chocolate at the Coffee Shop. Gary then took Jacob in to the Sports Shop and up the stairs to his room. Gary showed him where he was to sleep and the spies that escorted Jake brought his things in. Gary then had a good long think about everything that he could make possible now. He then had a long nap (11 hours to be exact) after everything that had happened. Completion of his training On August 4th, Happy's birthday, he completed his training with Gary. After working all night, and occasionally dozing off and waking back up, he completed his training at approximately 1:30AM on the 4th of August. Once he realised what had happened, he ran as fast as he could from the Gadget Room to Gary's room, Gary having gone to sleep at around midnight, and woke Gary up. He explained how he worked for a bit longer after Gary had left and had completed his training. Gary was really tired and told Happy to go to sleep as well. He said they would talk about it in the morning. When Happy woke up, Gary had already left. It was 10:30AM. He walked down the stairs, through the Sports Shop and out in to the street. As soon as he walked out, all his friends and family yelled "SURPRISE!". He was instructed to go back up to his room, get changed, and come back outside. When he came back out, his youngest sister, Giggles, handed him a cake and a knife and told him to cut it. He cut it and had to kiss the closest female penguin. It was his mother. He figured the celebration was all Gary's work. It was a celebration for the completion of his training. His mother and father came up and hugged him. Then his eldest sister came and also hugged him and said she could actually say something good about him for once (as a joke). They spent the day partying, they danced to music. Happy socialised with his friends, including his old mentor, Puffle Handler. Soon enough, the day had to end and his school friends and family had to fly back to the USA. Ninja training After going for a drink of hot chocolate at the Coffee Shop and a pizza at the Pizza Parlour, Happy noticed a Ninja. He asked the penguin how you became a Ninja. The penguin replied by telling him about Sensei's dojo. Happy investigated the art of Card-Jitsu by going up to the Dojo in the mountains. Sensei greeted him by asking him whether he wanted to join or not, noticing he was a newbie. Happy kindly accepted the offer and went over to read the piece of parchment about belts. Over the weeks, he started training in the art of Card-Jitsu. It was not before long that he mastered the art of Card-Jitsu and became a Ninja. He was commended by Sensei for being a quick learner and a skillful Ninja because of the fact that it only took him a couple of weeks to become a Ninja. The Arctic Wolves Whilst out on his coffee break, Happy discovered a notice in the Coffee Shop. It asked for 'anyone who wanted adventures but had to have time off to help with the army. It was an advertisement for the Arctic Wolves. He gave Metalmanager, the head of the Arctic Wolves and the one putting up the advertisement. He organised a meeting with Metal. When he met Metal, he seemed like a nice guy, although, he acted all business-y. He introduced himself as "Vance Mercy", which Happy presumed to be his actual name. Happy had a feeling he wouldn't be particular friends with him. After much interviewing and much consideration, Metal accepted him in to the Arctic Wolves. That was when Metal started acting friendly. He then mentioned that Happy could call him "Metalmanager", or "Metal" for short. They started having a very long conversation. They ordered a couple of coffees and pizzas and talked until late. Happy knew he would definitely be friends with him! When Vance, or Metal, as Happy now called him, left, Happy raced back to Gary. He apologised for being late and explained the situation. Gary didn't mind and noted that Happy could just work part-time. Happy thought this was a great idea and took it in to action. Involvement Happy Too currently, part-time, helps Gary to think up ideas for future inventions and help make them a reality. He is also a Gunnery Seargent in the Arctic Wolves. Roleplaying Although he is 19 years of age and quite mature, Happy is a child at heart. He loves to dress up as heaps of different characters and pretend to be them. Below are some of the many costumes he has dressed up in. File:Happy Too - Leonidas I.png|Leonidas I, King of Sparta File:Happy Too - Austin Powers.png|Austin Powers, International Man of Mystery Films *Drake's Journey- Drake Synden *King of Sparta- Leonidas I *Intentional Man of Mystery- Austin Powers *Element Fighter: The Movie- Araban *Hero's Rebirth- Amusement Park Ticket Seller *Crimson Power- The Hammer *Crimson Power: Evil Regains- The Hammer *Crimson Power: Dark Rebirth- The Hammer *Crimson Power: Strength Reborn- The Hammer *Crimson Power: Quest for Freedom- The Hammer *King of Sparta 2- Leonidas I Animated Film TV Show *King of Sparta: The Animated Series- Leonidas I *Crimson Power: The Animated Seires- The Hammer Quotes *(''to the tune of Singing in the Rain) ♪''' I'm singing in the tub! I'm singing in the bath tub. '''♪ *(to the tune of Bananaphone) ♪''' Yum yum yum yum yum yum yum! Snow cone! '''♪ Trivia *He loves it when people become his fans. External links *Objection! Category:Characters Category:Character Users